buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/A Guide to Daily Decklist Development
....Well, not much of a guide, rather a compiled post of articles, heh. Hey all, welcome to Daily Decklist Development, and this time I have decided to do something a little different. I figured that a lot of you might miss a couple of articles depending on when I upload them, and sometimes they get covered under leaks when there are 10 new cards from CoroCoro that everyone speaks about. Well, this blog post shall serve as a way for me to gather all of those articles for easier access in the future, so that you dont need togo into my profile and dig through the blogs to find them. I am going to sort the decks as follows, so be sure to read these lines carefully in case you are looking for something: *Decks will be sorted by world in this order: Dragon, Danger, Magic, Katana, Ancient, Dungeon, Legend, Darkness Dragon, Dragon Ein, Hero, Star Dragon, Parade of Hundred Demons. If any new worlds are ever introduced, they will be added at the bottom of the list. *Articles under spesific worlds will be sorted from oldest to newest. So if you go to Dragon World, the first decklist you will see is the GanBARU! Sun Dragons! decklist. *Articles will also be numbered according to when they were released, but the list will not reset each time you look at a new World. In other words: GanBARU! Sun Dragons! is always deck #1, because it was created first. Meanwhile the Shadow Shade decklist is deck #5 because it is the fifth article I created. Also remember this: Delays happen, but I will try my best to make up for it as soon as I can, and I will keep trying to deliver the content you guys deserve. Dragon World 1. GanBARU! Sun Dragons! (Bal Dragon Rush) 2. Cast! Sun Dragon Shield! (Bal Dragon Control) 3. Turning Embers Into Flames (Sun Dragon Burn) 4. Sky High Soaring (Systemic Sky Knights) 10. The Forgotten Ones (Rest Knights) 12. Infinite Shiving (Unlimited Attack Works) 19. Flashing Thunder Strike (Thunder Knights) - Buddy Rave 20. Fist of the Setting Sun (Crimson Battlers) - Buddy Rave 21. Sun Boosters, Full Throttle (Sun Dragons) - Buddy Rave 22. Golden Dragon of Legend (Jackknife Gold Ritter) - Buddy Rave 23. The Multi-Purpose Dragon (Jackknife Toolbox) - Buddy Rave 53. GANBARU LARIAT (Drop Zone Sun Dragons ) - D-BT02 54. The Dark Prince (Dragon Knights) - D-BT02 59. Dragon Force, Kaihō! (Dragon Force Sun Dragon) - D-BT03 Danger World 24. Dangerous Combination (Armorknights) - Buddy Rave 25. All the Different Dragons (Duel Dragon) - Buddy Rave 60. Rampaging Tyrant (Tyrants) - D-BT03 63. Armorknight Many Memes (Mummies) - D-BT03 Magic World 5. Strike from the Shadows (Shadow Shade) 6. Consecutive Shadow Punches (Terry Aggro) 7. Demons Always Lie (72 Pillars Asmodai) 8. You are a Wizard, Harry (Aggro Wizards) 9. Welcome to the School of Magic (Sol and Luna Wizards) 26. Heartbreak Shot (Wizards) 27. Shade Illusion (Shadow Shade) - Buddy Rave Katana World 28. Disturbed Bloom (Ninjas) - Buddy Rave 29. The Glass Cannon Legion (Skull Warriors) - Buddy Rave 55. Blade and Fang (Blade Beasts) - D-BT02 56. Bread and Butter Katana (Ninjas) - D-BT02 57. Back Into the Darkness (Skull Warriors) - D-BT02 Ancient World 17. Quartz Dragons (Wild Dragons) 30. SIEGER!! (Dragon Lord Duel Sieger) - Buddy Rave 31. The Dragonic Dieties (Dragon Lord) - Buddy Rave 32. Born to be Wild (Wild Dragon) - Buddy Rave 33. The Spirits are Restless (Raging Spirits) - Buddy Rave 58. The Chief over all Dragons (Dragon Chief Emperors) - D-BT02 Dungeon World 34. Blade and Wing (Dungeon Mix) - Buddy Rave 35. The Non-Magic Demons (Demon Lords) - Buddy Rave 36. Dual Spears (Knights) - Buddy Rave Legend World 37. Banquet of Fairies (Wydar Sarkal) - Buddy Rave 38. The Frozen North (Asgard) - Buddy Rave 61. Arthurian Legends (Hero) - D-BT03 62a. The False Deity of the Stars (Zodiac) - D-BT03 Darkness Dragon World 13. Purgatorial Flames (Purgatory Knights) - Buddy Rave 14. Dark, Edgy, Destructive (Gaito Black Dragons) 16. Jet-Black Wings of Darkness (Black Dragons) 18. Death-Shi (Death) 39. Relentless Black Dragon (Black Dragons) - Buddy Rave 40. Knights of the Apocalypse (Black Knights) - Buddy Rave Dragon Ein 41. Yearner of Extinction (Azi Dahaka) - Buddy Rave Hero World 15. Pudding Lovers (Pudding) 42. Menjo Hakase (Hakase Mash) - Buddy Rave 45. Gattai! Arutimetto Kādobān!! (Card Burn) - Buddy Rave 46. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out! (Ride-Changers) - Buddy Rave 47. Sing it Loud, the Voice of my Soul! (Battle Poets) - Buddy Rave 48. The Battle Cry of the Mechanic Beast (Brave Machines) - Buddy Rave 49. The Hero You Need, But Dont Deserve (Darkheroes) - Buddy Rave 50. Deja Vu Transform Mechanic (Caardian) - Buddy Rave 51. One, Two, Three....How many... (Quartet Five) - Buddy Rave 52. Uniformed Warriors of Love and Courage (Superheroines) - Buddy Rave Star Dragon World 43. Friendship Burns (Jackknife Bonds) - Buddy Rave 44. The Giant Clustered Fortress (Marshall Fortress) - Buddy Rave 62b. The False Deity of the Stars (Zodiac) - D-BT03 Parade of Hundred Demons 11. Feasting on Souls (RaijinSenshi Yamigedo) Divine Guardians -None at the time of writing Searing Executioners -None at the time of writing Dragon Zwei 64. Great Demonic Demise (Azi Zwei) - D-BT03 Category:Blog posts